10 Minutes To Heaven Or Hell
by silverdragon77
Summary: Kurt moaned against Blaine's hole, his tongue flicking against the pulsating muscle, reveling in the broken gasps tumbling from his boyfriend's lips.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** This was written for my friend Abby because she wanted a drabble and I wanted her to stay on the phone.

* * *

><p>Kurt moaned against Blaine's hole, his tongue flicking against the pulsating muscle, reveling in the broken gasps tumbling from his boyfriend's lips.<p>

"Oh god, more," Blaine begged, spreading his knees wider on Kurt's bed, and shoving his hips back to press against Kurt's probing tongue. "Please."

Kurt pulled his tongue away, sliding his hands up the backs of Blaine's naked thighs and over the taut globes of Blaine's ass, staring a little as he pulled the cheeks apart. Blaine rocked back on his knees, pressing his hips higher in the air in a silent invitation and Kurt leaned in, licking a long, wet stripe from Blaine's balls to the small dip of his lower back.

"Fu-uck, Kurt, please, please," Blaine groaned, his voice crackling with need. Kurt smirked, enjoying Blaine's unhinged panting and the way his brows knitted up over his scrunched-closed eyes.

"All good things come to those who," Kurt paused to press a thumb against Blaine's entrance with just enough pressure to make the muscle dip in and leaned over Blaine's back, licking over the shell of his ear, "wait."

"Fuck!" Blaine slammed his hips back, drawing Kurt's thumb in just past the tight outer ring of muscle, nearly collapsing as Kurt's naked erection rubbed hot and hard along his inner thigh, leaving a trail of pre-cum in its wake.

Kurt laughed, nipping at Blaine's shoulder as he shuffled back and extricated his thumb from where Blaine had forced it in. Before Blaine could protest, his tongue had replaced the digit, spearing straight in and fucking into him with a wet pressure that made Blaine's back arch up.

He gave up attempting to hold himself up and settled onto his arms on the bed, stretching his spine to keep his ass as far in the air as he could as Kurt's tongue continued to lick into him, fuck into him.

Holy fucking hell. So close.

Kurt brought a hand up underneath Blaine's thighs to trail lightly over his balls before wrapping around the base of Blaine's erection and managed to pump him half a dozen times before Blaine was spilling over his hand even as he rutted his ass back onto Kurt's tongue. Blaine crumpled to the bed, exhausted and rolled to this back to watch as-

Kurt dropped his hand; still slick with Blaine's cum, to his own erection, fingers twisting over the head. Kurt started down at Blaine, blue eyes, dark with lust, meeting hazel, and before Blaine knew what he was doing, he swatted Kurt's hand away, replacing it with his mouth.

Kurt leaned back against the bed, fighting to stay upright as Blaine's tongue swirled around his dick, licking up his own cum that covered Kurt's cock. Kurt couldn't help the breathless moan that escaped his lips as Blaine sucked hard and took Kurt into his throat, and it was all he could do to not fuck into Blaine's mouth.

"Blaine, oh, Blaine, unh," Kurt panted, biting his lip as his hand slid into Blaine's sweat-curled hair. Kurt's hips pumped up into Blaine's mouth and Blaine's hands wrapped around Kurt's hips, drawing him impossibly farther into his mouth.

Blaine slid a hand under Kurt to press along Kurt's perineum and he was gone, shuddering as he came down Blaine's throat.

Several minutes later, the boys exchanged sticky kisses as hands roamed over silky skin, just reveling in the other's presence.

Kurt's phone buzzed with a new message and he rolled over to grab it.

1 new message

Blaine: I'll be there in 10 :)

Kurt's jaw dropped and he flew off the bed, pulling the sheet with him, leaving "Blaine" naked on the bed.

"Everett!" Kurt shouted. Everett smirked at him.

"Hey babe. Thanks for that. Blaine's really lucky." Everett shuffled off the bed and dropped a kiss to the edge of Kurt's lips, turning away to pull his clothes on.

"Fuck you."

"Please and thank you," Everett called back, winking as he left Kurt naked, but for a sheet, in his room.


End file.
